


Merry Christmas Best Friend

by notexactlynormal



Category: Twenty One Pilots
Genre: F/M, Shameless Smut, Smut
Language: English
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-12-27
Updated: 2015-12-27
Packaged: 2018-05-09 16:54:55
Rating: Mature
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 2,506
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/5548130
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/notexactlynormal/pseuds/notexactlynormal
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>Best friends can fuck too you know</p>
            </blockquote>





	Merry Christmas Best Friend

**Author's Note:**

> Hi hello this is smut between Josh Dun the smol bean and an OC of mine okay

It was the same every week.

She would come over, he would put on a movie, things would get heated.

It was her form of a fix, a drug to her. It was a drug to him too.

Audrea Summers, the girl mentioned had a troublesome relationship with her family. She was a recovered alcoholic, yet her family wasn't proud. Every holiday her family would try to force alcohol upon her since they were alcoholics themselves. She would kindly refuse, then her family would continue to pester her.

This made Audrea extremely depressed. She went to rehab to fix herself, to better her life. She wanted her family to be proud, but they weren't. She felt like she failed them.

She met the male mentioned at a coffee shop in the most cliché way ever. He turned around and accidentally spilt his coffee on her. Josh Dun wasn't very clumsy, so this was a surprise to him.

After that they became best friends. Audrea and Josh hung out all the time. After months and months of being together, they trusted each other with everything. 

One and a half years of being inseparable, Josh called Audrea in a sobbing state. He explained how his girlfriend, now ex broke up with him. Hearing Josh this hurt caused Audrea to leave her small apartment and drove to Josh's moderate sized house and comfort him.

She asked him, "What can I do to help you feel better, Joshie?"

To which he replied with an answer that started this whole addiction, "Will you give me a blowjob please?"

So she did. Of course it was unusual for friends to do that, but after hearing the sounds Josh made during her little gift to him, she didn't mind much. Anything for a friend, right?

\----------------------------------

It was Christmas Eve and Audrea was leaving halfway through Christmas dinner.

"Sum Sum, stay longer and have a glass of tequila with us." Her mother cooed, tipping around slightly.

Audrea held her hand in front of her and shook her head. "No mama, I don't drink anymore. I can't stay any longer because Josh is alone in Christmas. I can't just leave my family." She then turned and left to her car. She didn't even give her family a second glance as she drove off. 

Finally arriving to Josh's house, she walked up with a small smile. Her true happiness came from Josh. The way his smile gets so big, his laugh, his seriousness when needed, the way he kissed down her bare stomach, the way he felt insid-  
No Audrea, focus.

She stood in front of Josh's door and knocked lightly. She waited about three seconds before Josh came and opened the door. She walked inside with a smile and turned around. Audrea checked him out from head to toe. He wore a green Christmas sweater with reindeer prints going around it, accompanied with the pair of black plaid pajama pants.

Josh walked towards her, also checking her out head to toe. She wore black leggings, black boots with white knee highs, cream colored sweater and scarf, along with her blue winter coat. 

She removed her winter coat and placed it on the coat rack beside the door. Josh huffed slightly as she walked towards him. He did the same, snuggly holding her hips in his hands. This caused her to snake her arms around his neck in response.

She smiled and gently pecked his lips with her own. He smiled back, rubbing small circles into her hips.

"Merry Christmas Audrea." He muttered, resting his forehead on hers. He looked into her hazel eyes, watching them spark with happiness.

"Merry Christmas Joshie." She replied. Audrea bit her lip and looked at Josh's before gently kissing him. The kiss was soft and sweet, showing she wanted no harm to go to him. He returned the kiss to her, showing the same wishes with a hint of love.

Both slowly pulled away, breathing slightly heavy. A thin string of saliva was the only thing connecting their lips.

Josh smiled some more and walked to the kitchen. "I figure you're cold, huh? Want some coffee?" He asked pulling one mug out, prepared to pull out two.

Audrea shook her head. "Not right now. Maybe some tea though." She replied. Josh nodded and pulled the second mug out, along with the box of candy cane tea she had bought for them to drink. She stared at Josh for a little bit before gasping. 

"I'll be back, Joshie! I have your Christmas present in the car." She said, walking out of the house in a quick manner. Josh grabbed his cup and walked to the window. He opened his curtain to keep an eye on Audrea. His neighborhood was safe, but he still worried about her. He leaned against his window sill and looked at her shuffle through the passenger side of her car. 

Her butt hung out slightly, making Josh blush lightly as his eyes set there. Her ass was the perfect size. It was slightly rounded out, knowing she had a nice ass. It was grab-able, it jiggled a little as she walked. It was just right. 

She a-ha-ed slightly as she pulled a wrapped box from the back seat. She closed the door and walked back to the house. Josh blinked slightly and closed the curtain, cursing at the slight boner he got.

Audrea came back in the house, waving the box around in glee. 

"Here you go Joshie!" She exclaimed slightly. He had never seen her this happy to give him something. Josh gently took the box from her hands and sat down on the couch. He carefully took the wrapping off, trying not to imagine what she looked like wrapping this gift. Maybe she had her legs spread out, bending over to get one side. Maybe arching her back, her ass in full view. Maybe pressing her boo-  
Now it's time for you to focus Josh. 

Once the paper was off, he gently shook the lid. His mouth opened in shock.

"Audre, is... Is this the bamboo drum sticks I wanted?" He asked in more shock, to which Audrea responded with a happy nod. Josh set the box down on the coffee table in front of him and hugged her tightly. "Thank you so much Audre." He mumbled into her neck.

She laughed. "I remember you talking about them a lot a couple months ago. I figured your worth a lot of money." She replied, playing with his hair.

Josh got up and ran to his room. Audrea sat there confused for a minute before Josh came back with a box. A medium box at least.

"So I went to the Sex Store and got you a few things..." He started as Audrea starting unwrapping. She shook her head with a smile as she pulled out a jacket.

"So sex stores sell jackets huh?" She responded, hugging the jacket tightly. To which Josh nodded.

There was a silence between them for about a minute. Josh looking at his hands and Audrea hugging her jacket. She looked at him and put a hand on his thigh. He looked at her, smiling only slightly.

"Thank you, Joshie." She said softly. Josh's heart started racing, he felt the heat rising quickly. God, why did he have to be so horny on Christmas?

Josh looked at her, at this point he didn't know what he was doing. 

"You know Audrea, I want to see you underneath me, I want you to scream my name so loud you'll choke on your words." He whispered into her ear. Josh started to gently nibble on her earlobe.

Audrea tensed slightly then relaxed, biting her lip. Josh has never talked dirty like that... It was a turn on for her. She felt him place his hands beside her hips as he hovered over her body.

She felt the tension build up between them. Audrea had always wondered what rough sex with Josh would've been like, and here's her chance to find out. All she has to do is fuel the fire.

She bit her lip some more. "Ah, Joshie," she sensually said. "You make me so wet when you talk dirty." She ran her hand down his chest slightly. To this Josh smirked.

"Let me tell you more then." He replied, putting his crotch to her own, making Audrea wrap her legs around his waist. "I want to pound into you so hard, I want you to lose sight of things. I want to leave hickeys all over you, I want people to know you're mine. I want you to beg for more when I slow down. I want you so bad right now Audrea you don't fucking understand." Josh started to slowly grind against her, making her moan slightly.

"Joshie, please don't be gentle with me." She pleaded, her mind being filled with lust. She placed her lips on his, pulling him in a rough kiss. Josh kissed her back, he grabbed her hands and pinned them above her head. He slid his tongue in her mouth as her licked every area he can reach. His grinding got faster to where it was thrusting like movements. She felt his clothed bulge push against her clothed clitoris, making her moan out loudly. 

Audrea pulled away for a second to take her sweater off, exposing her lacy green and red bra. Josh looked at it in admiration before kissing her cleavage. She lifted Josh's shirt, with a slight whine. Josh got the memo and threw his sweater off. Josh moved her neck slightly, kissing all over. She felt him bite lightly and start to suck, feeling a hickey being formed. 

Josh's hands gripped the hem of her leggings as she kicked her shoes off. He pulled off her leggings her saw her matching panties. He went to pull those off before freezing in pleasure. Audrea placed her hand on his bulge, rubbing slightly. Audrea took his pajama pants off as quickly as possible while still rubbing his bulge. She took his freeze as an opportunity to push him on his back.

Josh looked at her in shock as she went to straddle him. 

"Audrea, a little imp- ah!" he was rudely interrupted by Audrea rolling her hips against him. His face went red as he felt his boner get stronger. Audrea leaned beside his neck, still rolling her hips against him. She took a bit of his skin in her mouth and began to suck. She pulled away, admiring the hickey she left on him. She heard him starting to pant slightly.

Audrea left open mouth kisses down his chest. She reached the hem of his boxers and looked up at him. Josh's face was flushed red and his eyes were closed. Audrea smirked slightly and pulled his boxers down. Josh sighed slightly as his dick was finally free. 

She looked at it before licking up the base. She swirled her tongue around the tip, making Josh moan out loudly. She put the tip in her mouth, rubbing her tongue against it. She kept doing so, going further until he was in her mouth all the way. 

Josh's breathing increased as his hand tangled in her hair. She bobbed her head a little to add affect. He moaned out again as she bobbed her head more. 

"Oh fuck Audre," he said, tilting his head back. She pushed down more, having the tip hit the back of her throat and moaned, sending vibrations down his dick. Doing so sent Josh over the edge as he cummed. Audrea swallowed it all, then pulled away. She licked her lips to make sure she got it all. Her eyes moved up to look up at Josh, who had his head tilted back still and smiling in bliss.

Josh lifted his head to look at Audrea, who had her body facing the wall, her ass the first thing one would see. She looked behind her with a seductive smile. 

"Spank me, Joshie." She seductively whispered. Josh smiled lustfully. He never expected her to allow him to touch her ass though, it was another turn on of his. He stood on his knees and placed his hands on each cheek. He rubbed them slightly. God, that ass looked great in those panties. He lifted his right hand and gave a nice good slap to her right cheek. He watched it jiggle as Audrea moaned out in pain and pleasure. He spanked her left cheek, watching in amusement.

As much as he enjoyed this, he unclipped her bra and pushed the straps off her shoulder. He leaned over her body, fondling her breast while rubbing his dick against her pussy. He used one hand and pulled her panties aside to put dick in there. He moved the base to where her entrance was against it. He wasn't going to fuck her quite yet.

He thrusted slightly and continued fondling her breasts. Josh kissed her back as he pulled his dick out of her panties and pulled her panties down. 

"I'm going to fuck you hard, Audrea. I'm going to fuck you so hard you'll go crazy."  
He gave her ass one last spank before pushing into her. Audrea screamed out in pleasure as he pounded her from behind. 

His force moved Audrea so much she held the wall for stability. 

"Ah~! Joshie harder please ~!" She requested. To this Josh pulled out of her and stood up. She felt confused. "J-Josh I haven't even cummed yet what-"

"Get up." He demanded, which she obeyed. She stood in front of him now. Josh pushed her against the wall, then pat her thighs, making her jump up and wrap her legs around his waist. He entered her again, pounding her harder than before. 

She screamed out in intense pleasure as he repeatedly hit her G-Spot. 

"Josh, Josh, Oh fuck Josh~!" She cried out. He took one of his hands, the other holding her up, and rubbed her clit to intensify the feeling. To this she threw her head back. 

"OH FUCK DADDY~" she screamed out followed by more moans. She cummed all over his dick, resting her head on his shoulder. He kept going, hitting her G-Spot over and over, squeezing her ass cheeks. All Audrea could do was moan Daddy and Josh. Her mind went completely blank.

Josh noticed this and grinned. He felt his peak coming. He made two more big thrusts before cumming inside of her. His thrusts slowed as he pulled out. Audrea slowly started to fall asleep on his shoulder. Josh walked to his room. He rubbed her back and put a clean pair of underwear and a tee shirt on her before laying her on the bed. He got dressed himself and smiled apologetically.  
"I guess I went a little too rough huh." He said quietly. Josh placed a kiss on Audrea's temple and wrapped his arms around her waist, hugging her sleeping body close before falling asleep himself.

**Author's Note:**

> I have no shame


End file.
